


Parker’s Happy Pills—The Recovery from the Twelve-Step Job

by crayonbreakygal



Series: Parker's Happy Pills [1]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Comedy, Dream Sex, F/M, Parker Being Parker, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:25:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crayonbreakygal/pseuds/crayonbreakygal
Summary: What if the doctors had given Nate some of those happy pills that Parker had taken?  Takes place after The 12 Step Job, season one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It had to happen. Nate, happy and loopy like Parker? What kind of trouble could they get into?

Parker’s Happy Pills—The Recovery from the Twelve-Step Job

Takes place right after The 12 Step Job

Parker’s happy pills.  They’d given him the same pills that Parker had taken.  Why had they done that?  One of the doctors had prescribed them, but he hadn’t taken any.  When the orderly noticed he wasn’t complying, then they told him that if he didn’t take them, then he’d be forced.  He was starting to dry out anyway, what could they do to him?  Besides, not having the shakes was more beneficial then walking around in a daze for a few hours.

Only it wasn’t a few hours.  Hurley turned into his best friend all of a sudden.  They escaped once they saw those guys with guns after them. Parker opted to stay, but that didn’t bother Nate in the least.  He took Hurley to get tacos, wanting the man to be happy too.  As he called to say he’d figured out where the money was, he was happy to talk to Sophie.

“You gave him tacos?”

“Seems like a good idea.  He’s a nice guy. Come on.”

“Nate, are you ok?”

“Super. Never been better.”

“Oh shit, we’re screwed.”

“No, we’re not.  It’ll be fine.”

And it was fine, except for blowing up the car because that was a little too close for comfort.

It all went as planned.  The Mexicans and the Koreans now thought that Hurley was dead, so that was the end of that.  He even hugged Hurley when he left.  Both Eliot and Sophie just stared at him, like there was something wrong.

“Wanna tell us what’s up?” Eliot asked.

“Nothing. Life’s great.”

“Oh shit.  They gave him some of those pills,” Sophie interjected.

“The ones they gave Parker?  You mean we gotta live with two of them until they wear off?  I’m not dealing with two of them happy out of their gourds.”

“I’m fine. What’s your beef, Spencer?”

“Nate, happy?  Fuck my life,” Eliot said as he walked out the door.

Sophie looked at him as if he were a time bomb ready to explode.

“Let’s just go get Parker, ok?”

“Yeah.  Parker.  She’s happy too.”

Sophie shook her head at him as she followed Eliot outside.  Once they were back at the rehab place, it didn’t take long for Sophie to spring Parker.  Parker ran across the lawn and jumped in his arms, almost taking him to the ground.

“Missed you guys,” she shouted as Nate let her down.  “Hey, they gave you pills too.”

“Yeah.”

The other three looked at Nate strangely.

“We can’t have the two of them in the same room.  World might end or somethin’.”

“Hardison, it’ll wear off. Then they’ll both go back to being strange.”

“Hey, we’re not strange,” Nate grumped.

“No, we’re just crazy.”

Parker was right. What was wrong with being just a bit different?

“We should go watch movies and have popcorn and donuts and hot dogs.  Disneyland.  Let’s go to Disneyland.  Have you been to Disneyland Nate?”

“Once.  We could do it again though.”

The two looked at the other three with glee in their eyes.

“No,” they answered. 

“Party pooper,” Parker stuck her tongue out.  “We could all just go have sex together.”

Sophie stumbled on something sticking out of the ground, Hardison stopped which made Eliot run into the back of him and Nate just stared at her.

“Nah. It would be awkward,” was Nate’s answer.

“Hey, you could have Sophie and I’ll take the boys.”

The other three just stopped and stared.

“Or we could?”

“Parker, no shedding your clothes.  We talked about that,” Hardison reminded her.

“You guys are no fun. Nate and I could go off and have lots of fun.”

“We could,” he answered.

Parker jumped in his arms again.  She was so light, he thought. Her lips crashed into his, making him sway holding her.  Then Eliot pulled her off of him and steered her the other way.

“You just kissed Parker,” Sophie told him.

“She offered.”

“Get in the car,” she ordered him.  “Front. Parker in the back.”

“Parker is right.  You are a party pooper.”

The ride to the office was mostly uneventful except when Parker reached for Nate’s hair to play with it.  Eliot pulled her back just to make sure that Sophie didn’t wreck the car.

“What are we going to do?” Sophie whispered as they all gathered in the conference room.

“It should take anywhere from 24 to 48 hours for this stuff to wear off.  Parker had another dose, so Nate should come out of it sooner. Of course, I don’t know the dosage they gave Nate. With his withdrawal symptoms, it’s possible they gave him a stronger dose.  See if you can find out the exact dosage, Soph.”

Parker and Nate were now playing paper football across the conference table, with Hardison supervising.

“We should play strip football.  Ok?”

“No strip football Parker.  Keep your clothes on.”

“What if I take mine off?  What’ll you do about that?” Nate asked.

“Clothes stay on.  Is this drug supposed to make them do crazy things?”

Nate wanted to do crazy things.  He wanted to lose the clothes and shock everyone.  He wanted to tell Sophie that he loved her and always would.  He wanted to shout to the rooftops that his team was the most wonderful people in the world.

Sophie waved Eliot over to tell him what she’d found out.

“Nate had a stronger dose.  It’s time released, so that’s why when Hurley was here he wasn’t acting as strangely.  It should start to taper off in the next twenty four hours.  It’ll be like a roller coaster though. He’ll be so up at some point and can possibly crash near the end.  He hasn’t been weaned off gradually.  I just don’t think it’s a good idea to give him any more pills.  Let’s just get him off and suffer the consequences.”

“Parker?”

“We’ll have to see what side effects she suffers.  She’ll likely be the same.  It’s the crash that worries me with her.   We’ll have to watch them like hawks, never out of our sights.”

“Should we split them up?”

“I have no idea.  Let’s just play it by ear.”

“Let’s watch a movie,” Hardison suggested.

It took a while for the two to agree on one, but they did. 

“Toy Story. Oh geez,” Eliot whined.

“Don’t you complain. It has to do with friendship.  That’s what they agreed on.  At least it wasn’t Aladdin again.”

Hardison popped some popcorn and they all settled down in chairs to watch.  Both Parker and Nate fidgeted, but for the most part watched all the way through.

“Another movie?” Hardison asked.

“Nah.  Boring.  Why can’t we do something not boring?” Nate asked.  His teammates were now boring.

He climbed up on the table and lay down on it, looking up at the ceiling.  His mind was spinning, looking for a place to land. Parker was now standing on her head at the side of the room, face turning red. 

“The room is spinning,” he told the others.

“Are you sure he isn’t suffering side effects?” Hardison asked Sophie.

“He’s been off for almost twenty four hours, Hardison.  Maybe? I’m not a doctor.”

“You sure play one really well though.”

“Thanks.  It’s all that soap opera work.”

“Oh, oh. Did you tell them that you got naked on one of those shows?”

The guys turned to her as she closed her eyes.  “I wasn’t naked.”

“Yes, you were.  Here, I can call it up on my computer.”

“Nate, no naked pictures of Sophie,” Hardison said to the man.

“I wanna see.  How come I can’t see?” Parker called out.

“Well, maybe I was.  It was a long time ago.  Hardison, you will delete those once this is over.”

“Hey, no he won’t,” Nate told the hacker.

Hardison shook his head yes at Sophie, and no at Nate.

“You’re pretty, Sophie,” Parker said as she got up from the floor.  “Isn’t she pretty, Nate?”

“Beautiful.  The most beautiful woman in the world.”

“I like him better when he’s drunk,” Eliot announced when he came back into the room.

Sophie smiled a little bit at Nate’s statement.

“You know he’s fucked up, right?” Hardison whispered in her ear.

“Still nice to hear.”

“Particularly when she has no clothes on.”

“No clothes on? What did I miss?” Eliot chided the grifter.

“Oh nothing.  Nate claims that he has nude photos of me.”

“From one of her acting rolls.  I have every picture, every play, every film she’s ever been in.”

“My biggest fan. He’s a stalker, but still.  It’s nice to know he cares.”

“So Nate’s a stalker now.  Figures,” Hardison said as he sat down with a thump.

Parker joined Nate on top of the table, pushing him over for more room.  It didn’t take either one of them long to fall asleep on the hard top, Nate’s arms curled around Parker’s leg, Parker with her hand on Nate’s knee.

“That has gotta be the most uncomfortable position two people could ever sleep in,” Hardison pointed out to the other two.

“His back is gonna be messed up,” Eliot told the other two.  “Why don’t you two get some rest?  I can take the first watch.  Doesn’t do us any good if all of us are so tired they get themselves in trouble. I bet they just sleep the rest of this off.”

Nate awoke with a jerk, arm around someone’s leg.  His back hurt so much he almost couldn’t move.  Why was he on a table, hugging someone’s leg?  The conference room? He was lying on the conference room table?  The lights were dimmed, monitors off. Eliot was sprawled out on a chair, head back and asleep.  By the looks of it, it had to be Parker’s leg he was hugging tightly. It all came back to him. Rehab, Hurley, the drugs they gave him, the withdrawal symptoms.

It took a lot of effort, but he managed to roll off the table quietly.

“Where are you going?” Eliot asked.

“Bathroom. I’m ok, Eliot. My back is killing me.”

“Ok. Don’t be long.”

Like he was going to get back on that blasted table.  He did his business and washed up, brushing his teeth because he felt like someone had filled his mouth with cotton.  Glancing in the mirror, he realized that he looked like a crazed man with his hair every which way, his clothes skewed.  He’d lost the jacket at some point earlier, but the shirt was rubbing him the wrong way.  He’d find another one in his office. They often had to change in the office after a con or if they’d spent the night working. When he had the offices built out, he had instructed Hardison to spare no expense with the kitchen, bathroom and offices.  Now he was glad he did.

Pulling the shirt over his head, he didn’t hear Sophie approach.

“Oh, sorry.  Are you alright, Nate?”

There he was, standing in front of Sophie, sans shirt. She stared, not leaving like he thought she’d do.

“The scar.”

“Oh, what?  The scar.  Yes.  You have a matching one.”

She approached him, getting way too close for his comfort.  The drugs were almost out of his system, but he still felt weird and a bit wired.  At least he wasn’t loopy anymore.

“Mine is a little bit lower and smaller.  But yes, a matching one.”

Her fingers gently traced it, sending shivers through his body.

“Soph?” he said, voice rough.

“Are you really alright?  Whatever they gave you?”

“Threw me for a loop. Yeah. I’m alright.”

No lights were on except for the streetlights outside.

“I’ve never seen you without you know, your shirt off and I should probably just go.  You said that you had photos, I was just wondering if I, well, perhaps.”

“Photos? I don’t remember. What did I say?”

“Nude photos.”

“Oh no, no, no. I don’t have that.  Not sure where I’d get that. My brain.  Loopy with the drugs.”  He did but he wasn’t going to give those up any time soon.

“Oh, good. There were one or two instances where I did some film I’m not proud of.  It wasn’t porn, but you know these producers.  Anything for a buck.”

And it had cost him a pretty penny to find these.

“Yeah.  I have to find a shirt.”

“Oh, I should give you some privacy.”

Sophie turned around while Nate dug out a shirt to pull on. 

“I’m decent.”

Sophie laughed a little. “You did see me. French Riviera.”

“Didn’t last long.  I didn’t see much.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Oh, I just don’t remember.”

“You’re lying.  You’re cute when you lie.”

“I have a tell?”

“You most definitely have a tell.”

It was only a glimpse way back when, but he did indeed get to see her almost naked as she adjusted her bikini when she was sunbathing. It hadn’t bothered her and he hadn’t brought it up.

“There might be more side effects, from the drugs.”

“Still a little shaky, but I’m fine.”

“We still have to watch you.”

“I know.”

The room spun a little bit as he walked over to the door, so he grabbed at the first thing he could find, which happened to be Sophie.

“Sorry, a little dizzy.”

She really was the most beautiful creature he’d seen.  And she smelled good, even though they’d been at it since dawn.

“Nate, you should sit down before you fall down.”

“Good idea.”

Leading him over to his sofa, he leaned over to sit but lost his balance.  Instead of sitting, he pulled Sophie over with him.  They awkwardly landed on the sofa with a thump, his hand landing on her breast.  Maybe he should act a little crazy right about now. Then she’d let him cop a feel and not get slugged for it.

“Nate, your hand.”

“My hand?”

He flexed his hand just slightly, eliciting a gasp from her. It felt so good to have her half way underneath him, the softness under his hand. His brain spun again, so he tried to move without much success.

“You need to move,” she said as she tried to move away from him.

Only with the dizziness, he fell completely on top of her now. Her leg was half off the sofa with his touching the floor.  He was immediately hard against her inner thigh. And he hadn’t moved his hand anywhere.  Damn, she was going to kill him and no one would find the body. 

“I think you should get up,” she sighed.

“I’m trying.  So dizzy.”

So what if he was just slightly dizzy.  Using it to his advantage had paid off.  He could just blame the pills.  Dropping his head, he nuzzled her neck.  The groan that came out of her mouth was just the encouragement he needed.  As he moved just slightly to the right, she arched up into him. Maybe she wouldn’t kill him after all.  He lessened the pressure on her breast and dragged his palm over it.  Her neck was so inviting, so he kissed it and watched as she threw her head back to give him better access.  Her other leg slid out from underneath him and wrapped around his back, placing him in the perfect position to push against her.  It felt good, too good.  Her hips moved against him now.  It wouldn’t take long if she kept up with what she was doing, but by the sounds she was making, it probably wouldn’t take long for her either.  Pushing down her tank top and bra strap, his thumb circled the nipple as she gasped out in pleasure.

Her other leg had somehow managed to make it up off the floor, which meant even more friction as her legs crossed over his back as their movements became even more frantic.  He really, really wanted to feel what it was like to be inside her, but with the way her hips were moving, he’d not get the chance.

His other hand snaked down and managed work its way inside her underwear.  One touch and she was arching her back again, coming so hard she almost screamed his name before biting down on his neck to stop.  It must have been since his mind was clear and not drunk that he was actually able to finish without being touched. It had been forever since he’d had sex, even before his son had died and Maggie divorced him.  Not exactly what he wanted, but at that point it had happened.

“Nate?” she whispered.  “Are you ok, darling?”

“Couldn’t be better,” he said into her neck.

“Did you just?”

“Apparently.”

“Oh dear.  I’m so sorry.”

“I’m not.”

“We just…”

“Dry humped with our clothes on.”

“If you put it that way.  Yes. Still dizzy?”

“A bit.”

“You should get up now.  If you can, that is.”

“And change clothes.”

“I truly am sorry about that.  It was not my intention.”

“To what?  To not have sex with me?  We’ve established that.”

Getting up as quickly as he could, he sat down next to her as she pulled her skirt down and rearranged her top to be decent.

“I should let you get changed.”

As she got up from the sofa, she couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“Soph?”

“Nate?”

“We, um, we should talk.”

Instead of talking, she walked out of the room and silently closed the door behind her. He took the time to clean up, find fresh clothes and think about what on earth he’d say to her after what had just happened.  Sure, he could blame the drugs still in his system, but he knew exactly what he was doing and so did she.  Neither stopped their actions, nor wanted to stop.  It had felt amazing to be with her, even fully clothed.  He wasn’t sure he’d get a chance to not be clothed now.

The office was quiet as he made his way to Sophie’s office.  Knocking, he opened the door when he heard her say he could come in.  She was curled up on her sofa, eyes red like she’d been crying.

“Sophie?”

“Nate.  Any more dizziness?” she replied, trying to act normal.

“I’m fine. I’m worried about you.”

“I just wanted to apologize, for what I did.  I wasn’t thinking straight and there you were.  I didn’t want to take advantage of you.”

“So you thought you were taking advantage of me?  No, you weren’t.”

“I wasn’t?”

“A little unconventional, sure.  Not exactly the way I had planned.”

“You actually had a plan in your head on how our first sexual encounter would occur?”

She looked a little miffed at him, but that was their relationship from day one.

“Not exactly a plan.  Well, maybe a small one.  It didn’t involve clothes though.”

“Yes, less clothes would have been better.”

A crash from the outer office drew their attention from the talk that both knew they need to have.

“Oh, Parker.  She might have hurt herself.”

Only she hadn’t hurt herself.  In actuality, she and Eliot were on top of the conference table, she half naked, Eliot’s pants down around his knees. Both of them turned around and marched back to Sophie’s office and quietly shut the door.

“Is this one of the side effects?”

“Withdrawal symptoms? I don’t know.  Are you still feeling strange?”

“Well, I do now.”

It had gotten uncomfortably hot after seeing them go at it on the conference table.

“Dear, your face is red.  Are you sure you’re ok?”

Nate didn’t know if he was ok right then, but knew he’d be alright in the near future.  Both burst out laughing.

“That was such a shock. I thought that Hardison…”

“Do you think he heard?” Nate asked.

“Oh, he sleeps like the dead.  I hope not.  It was awkward enough for us.”

“And we can’t unsee it.”

“It’s very warm in here.  Do you really have nude photos of me?”

“No, of course not.”

“Now I know you’re lying.”

“I do not have a tell.”

She backed him up against her desk, pinning him to it as she did.

“Oh indeed you do, Nate.”

“Soph, you know where this is going to lead?”

“Then you won’t need any more photos of me, will you?”

“Nope. The real thing’s better.”

Luckily Sophie’s desk was mostly clear of things, so it didn’t take long to sweep it of stuff. 

“The desk?”

“Might as well,” she answered.

She was even more glorious than the photos, softer than his imagination could conjure up.  He never thought he’d hear her say his name as he thrust into her, but it was heaven when she did.

“Very cliché,” she said into his ear as they finished.

He couldn’t move, his legs locked against the desk, hers wrapped around his middle.

“And much better than I could have ever imagined,” she finished as she laughed.

 

If the conference room table was hard, the floor was harder, especially when one rolled off the conference table after being in a dead sleep. 

“Nate, alright there?”  Hardison asked.

How could it possibly hurt worse than his head was feeling at the moment?  Parker was still asleep on the table, curled up into as small a ball as possible.

“Have I been here all night?”

“Yep.  My turn.  The others should be awake shortly.”

As he sat down in the chair with his head in his hands, he knew it was all a dream.  Being with Sophie had been a dream. It had all seemed so vivid.  Possibly a side effect of the pills he’d been given.  Of course, his dreams were always vivid, when he actually dreamed, which wasn’t very often.  More proof was the fact that he still had on the clothes from the day before.

“Hey, where you going?” Hardison asked as Nate got up from his seat.

“Bathroom.  Can I go without supervision?”

“Oh, Nate is back.  Go ahead.”

“Thank you,” he bit back sarcastically.

A train wreck.  That’s what he looked like.  He cleaned up as much as he could. Filling the sink with as much cold water as he could, he plunged his head and face into it, hoping that would clear out the cobwebs enough so he could function.  As he wrenched the door open, Sophie startled on the other side.

“Oh, you’re up. How do you feel?”

“I’ll live,” he answered.

“You’re wet.”

“Trying to clear out the cobwebs.”

“Oh.”

“After you,” he waved her in as he exited.

He wondered how he was going to look at her now since his fantasies were so vivid during his dreams.  Even as disheveled as she looked right then, he still wanted her.  She’d turn him down, definitely turn him down, but that didn’t mean his fantasies would stop.

“Did you have weird dreams?” Parker asked not two minutes later, appearing at his door.

“Weird dreams?”

“Yeah, weird dreams.  They were so real.”

“Real as in?”

“Um, real.  Not sharing.”

“Very real.”

“Oh. Huh.  I should probably go home and change.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“Sorry about the sex thing.”

Nate almost choked on his coffee.

“Sex thing?”

“Oh, asking and all.”

“The drugs.”

“Yeah, the drugs. Not that I wouldn’t want to, but still.”

Nate glared at her until she left. He could hear off in the distance Eliot offering to take her home, which probably happened.  The hitter was very protective of her.

“I should probably drive you home, just in case.”

“Just in case. Yeah, whatever,” he replied to Sophie as he grabbed his jacket.

“Weird dreams,” he said out loud as Sophie punched the button of the elevator.

“Weird dreams as in?”

“Under the influence.  Way too vivid.”

The elevator dinged, arriving just as Sophie was going to ask him something.

“How vivid?” she finally walked in before the doors closed.

“Not going into that.”

“Oh.”

“Not oh.”

“I’m not saying oh.  I just realize, after studying what dreams mean.”

“What dreams mean?”

“Usually when one says that their dreams were vivid, something life changing happened in them, like a death or a birth, a change in circumstances.”

“Oh.”

“So, yes.  Whatever your vivid dreams were, they were to signify change. And if the drugs brought that out in you…”

Nate leaned up against the elevator wall.

“Really?”

“Possibly.”

“Thanks, for staying I mean.”

“That’s what we do.”

As the elevator dinged that it had arrived on the parking level, Nate brushed by her, quickly placing a kiss on her cheek.  It took her a few moments to react, almost going back up in the elevator before she moved forward.

“It was that kind of dream, wasn’t it?”

“Not telling.”

“I just hope whatever happened, I looked good in it.”

“You always look amazing.”

Nate just hoped now they could get past this, go back to the way they were.  A bottle was waiting for him at home.  He wished it was Sophie instead.

 


End file.
